Forbidden Imprint
by MadWorldZ
Summary: JacobxOC Johnathan never liked trouble but for some odd reason it always found him. Having a step sister who is majorly awkward, a boyfriend who is colder then ice and a hot hunk with a temper of a five year old, he will soon notice the town of Forks may not be as boring as it seems. (BoyxBoy) (Redo)
1. Chapter 1

**-Forbidden Imprint-**

**Prologue **

If there were a word to describe my reality, I wouldn't really say terrifying. Just leaning more towards the unexpected then anything else- finding every bend more nerve wrecking then the next but I considered it and accepted it with open arms. The only thing that kept this whole ordeal from stealing my insanity was the only thing keeping me alive.

"H-he tried to save me… I-I d-didn't know!" The voice stuttered…it sounded far but familiar…was it Bella? I turned my head to the side only to meet a blurry scene with obscured figures moving all in slow motion. There was a burning smell that was lingering in the air…

"It's not your fault" An angelic voice reassured her, almost sounding like chimes that blew through the wind. "I couldn't see anything- but lucky for you I caught a glimpse of Johnathan reading your note."

"He's barely conscious, I can hear his thoughts…" A husker voice emitted from the haziness…did it say he could hear my thoughts?

"Stay with me Jonathan!" Another voice screamed through the darkness…when did my eyes close? Warm arms wrapped around me, cradling and comforting me from the pain that stretched through my body. "You're going to be fine- Carlisle?!"

The warm touch was familiar…giving me a protective feeling that just made me want to pull it in closer. The arms tighten around me as if it knew what I was feeling a sigh escape my lips- followed by a hiss through my teeth from the pain that suddenly came back full force.

"Carlisle!" The voice screamed once more, this time I could hear the pain within it. "Please save him!" He pleaded…that was the last thing I heard before total darkness engulfed me.

Chapter 1: Calm Before The Storm.

**Johnathan**

My dad told me that I would some day die from my curiosity of things that was around me but hey- so far this cat has six more lives to live right? So far I cant really complain that my life is a bad one, sure had it's twist and turns when my mother died in an accident on her vacation date, but it was just me and dad.

It was awkward at first because the house seemed so quiet and empty to the point we moved away from it, a house full of memories and no happiness was something to get away from. Don't get me wrong I love my mom to the point where she was my best friend but…she seemed off. I'm not sure why but when she left to go on the vacation in a hurry that day, all her stuff was left behind.

When we got the news that she had passed my father suddenly broke down and kept mumbling to himself that was hard to understand. For me it wasn't a complete shock…somehow I knew already. She gave me a glance that I knew for a second she wasn't coming back. That was three years ago.

So far we are in the new place somewhere in the cost where the sun never fails to shine its harshness. My dad finally found a girlfriend that is his age but according to him she is clumsy as I am…I believe we are going to get along just fine.

"So what's her name?" I asked moving my food around my plate, I'm not really looking forward to his meatloaf dinner that will never be edible in my eyes.

"Well her name is Renne Dwyer and she has a daughter…I believe if I heard right Stella Swan?" His brows furrowed, trying to pull a thinking face as he scooped up another chunk of mystery meat into his mouth.

"Wait- 'Swan'?" I cocked my head to the side, frowning at the lack of information he was giving. "Is she adopted?"

"No. Renne was married before but relationship turned sour and now she is down here." He sat up from the table and collected the plates before heading to the sink to dump them in. "She is really an amazing person son, don't be surprise if I throw a ring on that."

"Yeah I heard it before Phil, just make sure you get this one right and don't mess it up by scaring her off." I chuckled when a small smile escaped his lips, I knew he hated it when I called him by his name but it's something that breaks the awkwardness between us.

"Alright I'm off to bed and you should do the same kido- you have a big day ahead of you."

I threw a questioning look at him "Today's summer vacation begins dad don't you remember?"

Phil leaned against the kitchen doorframe before crossing his hands in front of himself. "Your going to see her daughter and soon to be step sister Bella at forks-" I tried to interject but he put a finger to silence me. "-And it's only going to be for a week okay?"

"…A week you said?" I threw on a sly smile trying to put on a thoughtful look. "What do I get out of this though?"

"What do you want?" Phil asked carefully, his eyes guarded with concern.

"A new radiator for my car." I shrugged.

"Deal." A huge smile crossed his features, his eyes glowing with excitement as of mine for a new toy to play with. "You and your damn cars…I think you would match as a personal mechanics."

"Yeah so you can bum off of me every time your stupid sloppy jalopy breaks down." I teased dodging the death glares I was receiving from the other end of the room. "Better not have any drama at the other place Phil, I frikn hate drama."

"Nah- I heard she's a chill person." Phil paused a little as if something just crossed his mind then shook it off. "But I just want you to get to know her and her side of the story."

I sighed and slumped deeper into my chair before going onto my iPhone and checked out the Facebook. If you wanted to read minds then that's the place you want to be…be carful what you ask for though, there is sometimes too much info on this crap.

"Huh." I whispered to myself, scrolling through the newsfeed. Mostly pictures and whiney status's…guess there was nothing much this summer going on. I guess I won't be missing that much fun when I'm away.

"Alright then, start packing before you head to bed then." Phil said before disappearing into the hallway.

I guess I can't really say no to Phil right? Sooner or later I knew this day would come where Stella and I would meet right? Hopefully this turn of events would be a good one…

"What the hell dad?!" I tried unlocking the door but the damn thing was budge with the driver's damn child lock. "You never told me it was in Forks dad, Forks!"

"You never asked." Phil said simply as he tuned up the radio, "Besides you will like this place it's really…green?"

"Was that a question or a statement?" I glared at him trying hard to burn a hole in his head but to no avail. "Your paying for my car parts when we get back old man."

"Wait...What do you need?" Phil said while staring off at the distant. I saw this as an advantage.

"Well I do need new shocks, some new break fluid, my muffler needs to be replaced and some seat covers will do." I beamed at him trying to pull off the innocent look.

"Alright done." Nailed it and with that I smiled but only lasted a fraction of a second before turning to the scene.

"Welcome to Forks, son" Phil chuckled. An exasperated sigh escaped my lips as the first few houses passed us…boring. The word boring was even _close _to what this town looked like and I'm not sure how it was possible but the color seemed to be fading, as we got deeper into this 'town'.

The car finally was coming to a stop and I believe we were being expected. An officer was standing awkwardly at the driveway with what seemed to me was a forced smile. I couldn't blame the guy- if someone was dating my ex wife I wouldn't be all fine and dandy about it neither.

We got out of the car and as I was heading towards the car I couldn't help listen in to their conversation.

"Hey you must be Charlie." Phil said with a thoughtful tone, his hand held out in front of him "I'm Phil- Renne has mentioned you quit a bit."

Charlie's eyes brighten with joy at the news, his smile was now true as he took Phil's hand and shook it. "Nice meeting you, and this must be your son…Johnathan?" Charlie's eyes averted from Phil's and onto mine.

I flinched at the sudden attention before recollecting myself. I nodded stiffly before I felt my face heat up and kept my eyes over my suitcase pretending it was the most fascinating thing I saw.

"Where's Stella?" Phil asked looking around his surrounding. Charlie arched an eyebrow at Phil "You know…your daughter- Stella?"

Understanding replaced the confused look on Charlie's face, and chuckled at Phil who was frowning a little. "You must mean _Bella_, and no she's not around here she is with her…boyfriend."

If you were beyond stupid, which thank god I'm not, then you would of seen the small shudder Charlie gave when he mentioned the 'B' word. Something was wrong in this Wonderland… and I guess Phil didn't catch onto that, or he was just ignoring the obvious touchy subject because he shrugged it off before turning to me.

"Are you going to be alright?" Phil asked, with a small smile escaping his lips.

"No Phil, because I am a two year old boy who still needs his bottle." I said with heavy sarcasm, chuckling a little I walked over to him and gave a 'manly' hug "Yeah dad I'll be fine."

"Alright." He said returning the hug, his arms tightening around me. This would be the first in a long time that we will be separated for a certain amount of time so it kinda tore me a little. "Just be safe…your still my little boy."

"Jeez dad you're acting as if I'm moving to Alaska or something." I laughed and parted out of our hug "Don't worry I'll be fine and besides I got Mr. Sheriff over here" I jerked my head towards Charlie who had a smug smile on.

"Okay kido, I'll see you in a week then."

"A week." I repeated.

"A week." Phil echoed, jumping into the Rodeo. The engine roared as he started off into the 'busy' streets.

"A week!" I yelled as he rolled down the window and gave me a quick thumbs up before speeding off into the distant. Okay Johnathan- do it for your baby back at home… she needs a new muffler…probably a good paint job would do the trick too..

"Ready to go in?" I jumped a little at the sudden voice, only to quickly realize that I forgot all about Charlie standing behind me. "It's not much but this is what we call home."

I dragged my suitcase behind me as we reached the front door, Charlie looked over me once before sliding the key in and unlatching the locks. I scanned my surrounding as I walked into the home. It seemed…homey, it's something I kinda like and something I miss feeling.

The walls were decorated with family portraits as the simple furniture surrounded the out dated television. It made me smile a little before looking over at Charlie who was heading towards the kitchens fridge pulling out a small can of beer.

"Told you it wasn't much." Charlie mumbled before snapping the can open.

"No- this is actually a nice place…something I wish I had back at home." Charlie threw me a surprise look, I shrugged before continuing, "It's a homey feeling, and something everyone wants." I smiled as Charlie gratefully returned it.

"You know kid- I thought you were going to be one of those stock up kids but you're alright…wish Bella met you before that damn Edward guy." Charlie's voice trailed off at the end.

"Do you mind if I put this somewhere?" I asked, gesturing towards my suitcase laying by the front door. "If you don't mi-"

"Stop it!" A voice screamed.

Charlie and I stopped to look through the open front door it sounded like girls voice and judging by the sound of Charlie's exasperated sigh it must have been Bella's. With curiosity burning, I slowly walked towards the doorframe to see what the commotion was.

I couldn't believe my eyes. There standing next to what I assume to be Bella for being the only girl was the most two sexiest men I have ever seen. I don't consider myself gay but I would defiantly go that direction for them.

My mind must have played a trick on me because I swore I seen the one I presume as Edward for standing so close to Bella, look at my direction and smiled. It was as if he could hear what I was thinking…but that was not possible so I guess it was just coincidence.

He seemed beyond pale though…but something about him was so perfect. His features were beyond beautiful along with the clothes that draped over his body elegantly. His hair was styled in an odd way though as if it was pushed back in an old fashion but he seemed to be able to make it work.

The other mysterious man was standing in front of the couple with his muscular tight chest was rising in a rapid manner. Hands baled into a fist his caramel skin glistened a little from the small amount of rain… now he was defiantly the picture of health with those abs like his.

"Bella choose-is it going to be me or him!" The black raven-haired boy growled, his eyes narrowing at Edward with full of rage. I flinched back a little from the intensity before coming with the courage to help out with the situation a little. Only to be stopped by Charlie's hand on my shoulder.

"Trust me, you don't want to get into this one." He sighed heavily before turning back to his living room and plopping onto the sofa. "I tried."

"But by the looks of things he might tear off Edwards head off." I raised a brow when I saw the glint of hope in Charlie's eyes. "And as an officer you should know that's illegal right?"

"Knowing Jacob, he wont even hurt a fly." Huh so his name was Jacob… "And If you want a shot of it then go right ahead, but don't say I didn't warn ya." Charlie chuckled before reaching the remote.

I sighed and turned on my heels to the scene. I wanted to avoid drama this summer but I don't want to be a witness at a murder scene neither. So with the small amount of courage and the rest being stupidity I trudged on forward.

"Hey…"I squeaked a little before clearing my voice to make it sound a little more manlier "Is everything alright?" My face burned a little when Bella and Edward's eyes scanned over me, Jacob on the other hand kept his stare right on Bella's boyfriend with pure hate.

"Everything's fine Johnathan I reassure you." Edward said with a smirk before wrinkling his nose and turning towards Jacob "Just the smell of wet dog makes me a little aggravated"

"Shut up you stupid leech!" Jacob growled once more. Leech? Was he a gold digger or something? "Bella- you can't after all he did to you!"

"Jacob please stop already…" Bella pleaded her voice sounded a mix of tired and frustrated at the same time. My heart felt a pang of sadness, and with natural reflexes I went over to her blocking the view from Jacob. I heard a small gasp behind me, probably something she wasn't expecting someone like me to do I guess.

"She said stop." I said in what I hope was a threatening manner. My eyes met his for the first time as he glanced over to Edward, baring his pearl white teeth like how a dog would when you're trying to take his favorite toy away.

"And who the hell are you to-" He stopped in mid sentence as his focused landed on me. I jumped a little when his eyes locked onto mine as my gaze was slowly drowning in his chocolate brown eyes.

I visibly could see the tension in his muscles relax a little as his gaze was intensifying more into mine. I grew rigid under the stare as my face was burning a little a million of emotions ran through his features before landing on one. Understanding.

"…Interesting." Edward mumbled behind me.

My eyes never left his though his eyes did soften a little as a small chuckle escaped my lips. He seemed to look like a small-lost puppy, but that all changed in a second when a low growl escaped his lips and just like a flash he turned and disappeared into the forest.

"Jacob wait!" Bella shouted, but was a second to late.

"This is something of the unexpected…" Edward thought out loud. I turned towards them to see Edward nodding to himself, his golden eyes boring into mine. Bella shared the same look as mine.

"What was that about?" Bella said her brows furrowed crossing the confused look on her face. "Is he going to be all right?"

"Judging by his thought just now-" Wait did he say thoughts? "-He will be more than all right…just confused at the moment."

"I'm not following you…" I finally said in a heavy sigh. "What's going on right now?"

"I apologize, my name is Edward Cullen-" offering a hand to me. His voice chimed and to me it sounded like beautiful melody that rang through the ears in almost a hypnotizing way. I shook my head a little at the sudden daze and grabbed the offering hand.

A sudden shock ran through my body as the coldness from his hand gave me a sudden jolt. That was to frikn cold…like shaking a cube of ice from Antarctica, which earned the sudden raise of an eyebrow towards him. I quickly let go and looked over to Bella.

"And you must be Ste-I mean, Bella." I shot a courtesy smile towards her direction as she simply tightens her lips together making a thin line and just nodded. Reminded me much like her Father. "Hi, I'm Johnathan…Phil's son."

A sudden realization crossed her features as she made a small O shape with her lips. "So you're Phil's son, my dad was being anxious on meeting you."

"Well-here I am!" I laughed, as my eyes wandered back to the spot where that boy was standing. "And that guy with the issues is Jacob…" I mumbled almost inaudibly.

Amazingly Edward picked it up. "Yes that's Jacob…you should meet him he is really a nice guy behind all that…smell." Edward said in a monotone voice.

Bella shot him a 'are you serious look' before Edward gave her a reassuring one. To me it seemed for a bit as if they were having a silent conversation of their own, staring at one another for a small while.

"Alright lets take this conversation indoors before we all catch a cold in the rain." Edward said, Bella for some odd reason was grinning at something funny that I must of not caught onto.

Utterly confused and just giving up on understanding I just shrugged it off and trudged behind them. Only to turn once more when I felt a pair of eyes on me…only to meet the thick forest. Something tells me this summer at Fork suddenly got a little more interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hi! It's me again, now I'll pop here and there for this story but not to much to disturb you! hehe. Well, on a side note- Edward did not fall in love with Johnathan but something else will happen in this story. Prepare and note I am foreshadowing something here- lets see if you catch on to it.

**Warning**: Boyxboy enough said.

**Disclaimer**: NO, don't own them or else Jacob will have his own movie...not Edward. Edward can sing Abba while glittering- I don't really care.

Chapter 2

Walking through the door I couldn't help but smile when I noticed Charlie's eyes widened with surprise as Bella and Edward sat beside him. His eyes averting towards them then back to me, which I just nodded with a response.

"Well… that's a surprise" Charlie said breaking the awkward silent, everyone turned to see him fidgeting with the remote "That was quick Bells, what happened?"

"Well umm…" Bella adverted her eyes towards Edward with a questioning look as he simply shrugged.

"Lets just say the dog found a new chew toy." Edwards lip curved up to a smirk as Bella gave him a playful punch. I just shook my head obviously confused at the joke that was shared between them. "I think things should settle down from here though."

"Really, so does that mean you are going back to the resort Bells?" Charlie looked over at Bella with hope in his eyes. I moved towards the kitchen, as my ears never left its place. "I mean Billy was asking for you to come over for a while now…" His voice trailed off as if lost in thought.

"I don't know…after what happened today…" Bella sighed as she shifted in her seat. "I-I'll think about it."

I pulled out a chair in the kitchen and pulled out my phone in the lack of entertainment. Oh shit no ways…this place has no bars what so ever, now how the hell do these people survive I will never know. Even with the homey feeling and hot people roaming on the streets, nowhere is fun without some Internet access to boast about-

_**RIING**_

I yelped out loud jumping a mile high from the sudden outburst the phone gave, clutching at my heart trying hard to calm it's state. My eyes narrowed at the chuckles I was receiving from Charlie as he walked into the kitchen to pick up the singing house phone…those still existed?

"Hello?" Charlie spoke, leaning against the kitchen counter. "Oh hey Billy, I'm fine thanks-what can I do for you?"

Bella and Edward walked into the kitchen, both hand in hand sharing the same guarded look. I shifted a little in the uncomfortable wooden chair to gesture them at the empty seats next to me, both ignored the friendly gesture and stared on at Charlie who was nodding at the voice over the phone.

"Yes Johnathan is here." Charlie spoke in a concern voice, his eyes looking at me with a worried look. Then in a split second a smile crept on his face "He asked for him and Bella?"

Someone asked for me? I turned to lean in closer at the conversation when Bella's eyes averted to me, cocking an eyebrow at my direction. Shrugging I turned to Charlie who was laughing over the phone and nodding constantly while the voice rambled on the other end.

"Alright Billy that sounds great!" Charlie chirped, looking at us with a reassuring smile. I noted on my side view that Edward started to tense a little next to Bella as his eyes started to daze off a bit. "They will be there tonight, alright…thanks Billy…yup- bye." Charlie settled the phone back to its home.

An awkward silence followed, all of our eyes wandered on Charlie who was obviously enjoying the sudden tension in the kitchen with that cheeky smile he wore. Bella huffed impatiently and walked over to Charlie, towing the frozen Edward behind.

"Well Charlie?" Bella asked, looking at him with tired eyes. "What did Billy say?"

"Billy said he and the boys are whipping up a small cook out tonight." Charlie said his voice was beyond happy as he threw me a small wink. "You and Johnathan are invited, his son Jacob will be coming to pick you guys up." I shuddered a little when he mentioned his name.

Charlie then picked up another beer in the fridge and skipped on over towards his layer where he plopped down on the sofa, leaving me with Bella and Edward to stare at each other with a questioning look. Edward, with him almost looking like a statue, stared at Bella with eyes full of concern.

"Edward I want to go-"

"No." Edward interrupted Bella in a clip tone, his features changed into a hard one as his eyes bored into Bella's. It made me shudder a bit from the sight "It's beyond dangerous there."

"Wait…" I said, both of them turning their attention towards me "What do you mean by dangerous?" What the hell did I get myself into this time…I swear, if I ever get killed I am going to haunts Phil's ass but how could something like him make Edward say such things?

I never knew such a beautiful thing like that was ever going to be dangerous though-sure he had a tattoo and his hard tight muscles in every part of his body that would flex in every movement…wait where was I…oh yeah! He looked like a lost puppy…I almost feel for him, I know- I just met the guy I know, but for some odd reason there was a sudden urge…I cant really explain it well.

It startled me a little when I saw Edward nod a bit with his eyes boring into mine that caused my face to heat up a little. I adverted my eyes to the floor, frowning a bit when I heard a small sigh emitting from him.

"To put it simple Johnathan, we aren't like normal people." Edward said, his eyes widened a bit and a small smile crept on his face before turning to Bella. "Now isn't this is a little Déjà vu?" He laughed. Oh my god it sounded like silver bells chiming together.

"What do you mean?" I cocked my head to the side in confusion. I really am trying to understand what he is saying but so far everything is just one big mess. "You guys aren't normal…like are you guys actors or something?"

"Well no." Edward brows furrowed a bit before continuing. "I believe you should find out yourself, it would be better that way."

"Alright if you say so, bro." I sighed, sitting up from the uncomfortable wooden chair and stretched out my aching body. Yawning I walked pass the two and towards my lonely luggage by the door. "I'm tired from all the excitement…gonna turn in early."

Charlie nodded from his place and dismissed me with a wave of a hand. "First door on your right- that's the guess room, just be sure your up before Jacob comes to pick you guys up."

I nodded and heaved my luggage towards the stairs, ignoring the stares I was receiving from the kitchen. I reached the top of the stairs, leaning against the door making a sickly creaking noise as it opened to a small dimly lite room. Throwing the suitcase next to the gondola, I plopped onto the bed with a soft moan escaping my lips. I heard a car door slam and sped off to the distant…probably Edward leaving to go home.

The bed was beyond soft and I was enjoying every little bit of it, my eyes growing heavier with every blink until the darkness suddenly engulfed me. My body growing numb as the tiredness finally taking over me…

* * *

"_Who's this…?" My eyes opened at the sudden noise and turned towards the voice. It seemed odd that it was beautiful sound, but at the same time the intruder was hovering over me with predator eyes "Another one of Bella's play mates?"_

_His hair was bleaching blond as his red eyes swam around me with pure hunger; his pale skin was glimmering in the dim moonlight. A small smile wrapped around his teeth baring such bright pearls. I cringed a little from the sudden fear that overwhelmed me. _

_My body wanting to run but paralyzed in its place, the stranger's eyes never leaving mine. Licking his lips he moved with cat like grace towards me, I opened my mouth to scream out for help but nothing. _

'_Please…' I pleaded in my head, hoping what I was thinking would soon pass through my lips. 'Please anyone…help me please…'_

"_Don't you _dare_ touch him!" A husky voice growled, it sounded so familiar and apparently was not a stranger to the predator. He turned to the doorway with eyes widening in horror while backing off toward the open window. _

_My eyes darted to the doorway when a dark figure started to push the door open, the sickly creaking sound it made caused me to shudder a little. I stared- surprise to see a wolf like figure appear, its fur was rising with his front hunched over as if ready to attack the stranger. In a split second the stranger jumped through the window and vanished into the night, leaving just the moonlights rays in his place._

_Finally I was able to take control of my body once that guy was gone, giving me a sudden wave of relief. Suddenly I realize there was another problem as my eyes darted to the figure still staring at me through the doorway. My heart started to skip to see such a sight- a wolf…no it was bigger than a wolf…what the hell is it?_

_It started towards me as my body reacted to scramble back, leaning against the wall hugging my knees to my chest, I whimpered a little from the pain that might follow suit. The creature was moving closer, its brown fur was now visible in the dim light as brown eyes glisten with sorrow. Wait…brown eyes… they look so familiar. _

"Johnathan…"

_Once I stared into its eyes a sudden feeling of calmness took over me, my hands releasing the grip around my knees to only stretch towards the creature. It's curious eyes staring at me as I leaned in closer to the creature._

"Johnathan?!"

_My hands finally landed on its beautiful brown fur, the wolf never giving off a response was still staring at me with intensity. A small shudder ran down my spine as my hands swept over the fur. It's brown eyes…it's slowly coming back to me…those eyes, they look like the-_

* * *

"Johnathan get up!"

I jerked up from the bed, my breathing growing shallow from the sudden intense dream that I had. What the hell was all that about? Wiping the sweat that was trailing down my face I jumped off the bed and headed towards the bathroom to wash up.

Looking in the mirror I couldn't help notice my skin becoming paler from the lack of sun I was getting. Great, anymore time here I might end up looking like Edward. Fixing my hair so it becomes more into a Mohawk, sadly though I wasn't able to cut my hair into it because of Phil but at least I can style to look like it right?

Sighing at my look, I threw on whatever I could find in my suitcase and headed downstairs to find Charlie still in his spot. The house seemed more empty when Bella and Edward weren't around…it just seemed to quiet.

_**BEEP BEEP**_

"You better hurry, he has been waiting for twenty minutes already." Charlie said without breaking his stare on the football game.

"Who's been waiting?" I asked raising an eyebrow at the confusion.

"Jacob." Charlie shrugged.

"He is?!" I yelled throwing on my shoes, darting forward to the door with a sudden panic "How come you didn't wake me?!"

"I did- I kept calling your name but you were dead asleep." Charlie laughed when I narrowed my eyes at him. "Well have fun anyways- I'm not sure if Bella would be going though."

I was going to ask why but was interrupted in my train of thought when the horn sang its tune for me. I sighed out loud as butterflies started to swarm in me I headed outside to find an old Pick-up truck. What was leaning against the truck caused my face to heat up and my heart to do a double take- I felt as if I was going to pass out from the nervousness. Just me…and Jacob alone in the truck…just us two…

"Hey." Jacob said in a husky voice that caused me to shudder, as I looked up to see him grinning a big goofy grin I couldn't help but return the smile. He was wearing a dark green tank top that hugged his body nicely giving little to the imagination, his blue shorts were ripped from the bottom causing me to blush a darker red.

"You look really sexy today" His smile growing when he noticed the tomato color plastered on my face as he opened the door for me "Ready to go?"

"Y-yeah." I stuttered, come on you idiot stop being a girl! He was only making a joke right? Okay time to man up a little "So where we going?" Making my voice as manly as I could but failed miserably.

"Well if you get inside I can show you." Jacob chuckled waving his hand into the truck. When I passed him his nose scrunched up a little as he took a sniff, I don't stink do I? I couldn't be…I just finished showering and everything. I looked up to him in confusion…whoa I'm actually looking up. How tall is this guy?!

He shut the door once I jumped into the truck, I took my sleeve of the shirt and took a whiff of it only to smell nothing but soap. Shrugging I slumped into the seat when I heard the door click open with Jacob bounding in.

"Okay on to the beach!" Jacob chirped, as he shifted the gear to drive. I couldn't help but notice the musky smell that emitted off of him making me sigh a little, it smelt really good…maybe I should get the same cologne. Wait…did he just say the B word?

"The beach?!" I shouted with happiness, the smile on my face was growing as I started to bounce in the seat. "Holy crap, I love the beach- I _miss _the beach!"

I blushed once again when I heard another chuckle emitting from Jacob, his eyes light up with happiness. Why was he so happy to have me here…something I don't really understand, but I shrugged it off as my imagination.

"So…how do you know about Bella?" Jacob asked suddenly. Ah- so he was still into Bella, must say that didn't surprise me. Though that did cause a stab of pain through my heart…why was I feeling this way?

"I-I knew her from my dad's girlfriend." I mentally slapped myself for stuttering a little. Jacob turns to me with a worried look that was written all in his features, as I turn to the window with a sigh. I can't even act cool for ten seconds without sounding like a damn girl.

"Where's your mom?" Jacob questioned in a monotone voice, I turn to see he was staring off to the distant deep in thought. Looking back to see we were coming to the turn I just slumped back into the seat with a forced smile on my face.

"She…she died three years ago." I said in a soft voice. Jacob's grip around the wheel tightens making a crunching noise under his hands. I cringed a little from the sound, he notices it and loosens the grip a little before urging me to go on with a nod. "She left to go on vacation to Italy- but she never came back… I really miss her…I lost a best friend and it sickens me to know my dad found a replacement but I just what him to be happy again so I just shut it all in"

I can't believe I am actually talking about this to him but when I'm with him the words just flow without me thinking. Some of these words were actually surprising myself, making me feel more like a horrible person. I hate myself for thinking so selfishly but I cant help it- I can't ever call anyone else my mom except _mom _but she is never coming back and I am just waiting for the day where she will walk through those doors and say 'Damn I got lost and you fools think I'm dead?!' in her goofy voice. I miss her…and her whacky curly red hair, her bright smile that would calm any storm, her random singing-everything about her I miss. I miss her so damn much.

"Hey-hey" Jacob said in a soothing voice, his hand reaching to my face whipping away the liquid that was trailing down my cheeks. His brown eyes growing soft as his huge warm hands cradled my face, I just cried harder. Jacob took off his seatbelt and reach over towards me, embracing me as I buried my face into his chest. We stayed in that position until I started to calm down a little.

"I'm sorry Jacob…I didn't want you to see me like this." I crocked, looking up to him with a sheepish smile. I hate that about crying, once you finish all your manhood disappears only leaving the pure embarrassment. His arms started to wrapped around me with no effort, giving me the safest feeling I have ever felt in a long time. I sighed and buried my head back into his chest only to regret it when Jacob chuckled.

I tried to push myself off but his iron grip around me just tightens, making me blush a little when I felt him sniffing my hair. He was warm…no _hot _was the word to describe his body, was he sick? As his hands rubbed up and down the tops of my arms, a sudden static started to shoot through my body as I tried to suppress a moan. His heartbeat was racing as fast as mine as electric ran through my body causing me to shudder a little. This was getting dangerous.

"Umm…Jacob?" I said in a whisper trying to clear my thoughts for an excuse, his hands rubbing against my skin was making it even more cloudier by the minute. "…the…party…" I manage to choke.

"Screw the party." I heard him mutter as he buried his face into my hair and sighed with pure bliss. I whimpered a little knowing that I would give in soon from all of this, and do something I would defiantly regret later on. I closed my eyes as my hand gripped at his shirt for support, leaning against his body with my face heating up from the moment.

"Hey Jakey!" I jumped a mile high when a voice shouted from behind and banged his hands against the window. Pushing away Jacob with full force this time, I was grateful that he released me but at the same moment was paining me at the lost of warmth and protective feel. Turning to glare at the guy only to gap at the half naked group of men standing outside of the truck, all of them wore the same cheeky grin that our little intruder had on.

I couldn't believe my eyes for a second as all of them wore the same exact look that Jacob had the day I first saw him. It was strange because as they were standing next to each other, they all formed a single straight line. All of which had the tattoo on their chest, short cut hair and caramel skin along with their fit bodies…all of them had six-pack abs and bulking muscles that were showing in each movement they made. I felt beyond scrawny compared them.

"I'm going to kill you Quil!" Jacob growled pouncing out the door and chasing after the running Quil who was just laughing away, I couldn't help but giggle at the scene as all the guys laughed except for two, one just crossed his hands over his chest shaking it with disapproval as the other staring at me intensely to me was with pure rage. I couldn't help but narrow my eyes at him- who the hell does he think he is?

"Sam, who the hell is this guy?!" He hissed not letting down the stare down we were having. His body started to vibrate a little and that got me a little worried when I saw that. "Why is he here?!"

"Paul stop, this is a new comer- he is here for the party." Sam spoke, his voice was soothing yet full of authority. I noticed in his features that he was the thickest and tallest one in the group, though he did have the tattoo just like everyone else in the pack did…pack. Yeah that's it! They remind me of how animals were to unit they would gather like how they are- a pack!

"Why the hell does he smell like a leech?!" Paul shouted, his body was trembling even further as he took a step more towards my direction. There goes that word again 'Leech' what the hell is that suppose to mean anyways? This irked me along with another reason that he was talking about me, even though I was literally right in front of him.

"I'm right here, if you want to talk to me just speak it to my face." I said loud enough for my message to hit Paul. I smirked a little when he let out a small growl, his eyes narrowed further at my direction.

"Enough!" Sam yelled his voiced boomed all around us. But it was to late- Paul lunged towards me and I took my defense pose. I was taught never to back down from any fight so with this guy, hunk or no hunk, I'll still stand my ground no matter how big he-

I blinked for just a fraction of a second when a sickening sound of ripping flesh went through like a pop that pierced through the air, and a heavy thud shook the earth. I gasped out loud to see a gigantic wolf towering over me with it's head almost inches away from mine, fear flooded through my body as I started to move backwards till my back was flat against the truck. The wolf snarled as drool oozed out of it's nuzzle that bared sharp raiser teeth, its angry eyes bored into mine causing me to whimper as I tried to protect myself by raising my hands over me.

"Get the hell away from him!" I turn to see Jacob running full force towards us, his eyes narrowing and focusing on the black wolf that was inches away from my face. Pulling his shirt over his head Jacob lunged for the wolf.

Oh no…Jacob was going to get killed trying to save me! I can't let this happen, I rather die then let anyone take their life for me. With much courage I could possible gather- I leaned away from the wolf to wave Jacob to save himself.

"Please Jacob- run!" I screamed, my body shaking with pure fear, as the wolf's mouth was about to clamp over my arm. I closed my eyes shut hoping this would be a fast and quick death for me, not wanting to see my own flesh being shredded to a million of pieces.

Oddly enough I did hear skin ripping but the feel of it made me wonder if I was already dead. Dared myself to take a peek, I slowly opened my eyes to see the black wolf nor Jacob in my sights. Just the forest and a huge amount of rumbling in the background, along with the group of guys that started to huddle around me with Sam offering a hand to hoist myself up. I took it shakily and stared at all of them in pure shock.

"Seth go fetch some water for him!" Sam ordered the smallest of the group, he looked almost a year younger than I was but defiantly more fit and leaner. Was everyone in this resort lifting weights on their spare time or is it just me? Not even a second later Seth came back with a small cup of water with a concern look crossing his features.

"You alright buddy?" Seth asked

Sudden realization hit me as I looked around my surrounding with sudden urgency. There was no Jacob or Paul…Paul turned into a wolf in front of my eyes. A wolf. He shifted into that and Jacob is now fighting him off somewhere and going to get himself killed! A sharp pain stabbed through my chest as I glanced up at Sam.

"J-J-Ja-Jacob…n-needs our-" I couldn't believe how hard it was for me to talk; I must be going through shock right now with me just shaking death's hand. I started to stammer more before Sam raised his hand in order for me to stop.

"Don't worry, Jacob can take care of himself and you will be able to see him soon." Sam said in a soothing voice, his eyes told a different story, as they grew hard and guarded. I started to back away a little when I saw this. "For now we need to talk about what you just saw…follow me."

As if I had a choice for that manner as Quil was behind me arms folded over his chest with a concern look on his face. I guess he was waiting for me to move or if he had to, make me move. He actually could- all of them were as tall as Jacob, having me to look up at them made me feel so small. I needed to see Jacob the feeling of not seeing him and danger being around caused me to become a little more anxious. But if following Sam and getting some answers done will make me see him, then let the drama commence.

* * *

**A/N:** Ah, still reading? Thanks! Comment and tell me how bad I'm doing! Favorite if you want to join the ride with lil ol me ;D See ya soon!


End file.
